Star Wars: The Last Jedi
by Matson2012
Summary: Following the events of Rey and Skywalker as they attempt to defeat Snoke.


Star Wars: The Last Jedi

Chapter 1: A Lost Hope

Rey stood there trembling while holding out Luke's lightsaber. "Take it." She said.

He didn't move.

"Please." She fell to her knees tears filling her eyes while still holding it out. She lowered her head.

Luke turned his back and slowly walked towards a rocky outcrop that had an old Jedi statue at the end. He sat down in front of the statue and began to meditate.

Rey lowered the lightsaber and raised her gaze.

"Keep it." His voice resonating inside her head.

"Why? Why have you not returned to the fight? We need you! Solo needed you!" She dropped the weapon where it remained hovering above the ground.

"I felt his loss. At the hand of my own apprentice. More reason to gain my strength here." He said emotionless. "Have you been followed?" He asked sternly.

"I don't think so. We were careful." She felt the force surrounding her all of a sudden unsure whether it was the island or Luke. It was suffocating and slowly rising in strength.

"There is another force user here and its not us." He said as he got to his feet dropping his robe.

"I don't feel it. It's impossible Chewy and I." She was cut off as an imperial TYE fighter at full burn flew past and strafed the bottom of the island where the Millennium Falcon was landed.

"Chewy!" Rey screamed as she began to run down the cliff side.

A huge explosion sounded as the old freighter erupted into fire and smoke. An Imperial drop ship flew close by shortly after and before it passed the island a dark figure leaped from the door flipping through the air and landed effortlessly a few dozen yards away from them. Rey was then frozen in place by the force.

"Ren wants the girl alive Skywalker." said the dark figure while drawing a red double-bladed lightsaber. It's face was hidden by a black helmet distorting its voice deeply. "For you he wants nothing but suffering as you watch more weak minded force users succumb to Snoke." He raised his weapon in front level with the ground and took his fighting stance legs apart knees bent. "I'll give you first move old man."

"He was right sending one of his lower students. A test of my abilities. He's scared." Luke said as he moved forward stopping not ten feet from the Sith.

A few seconds later the hilt of the double-bladed light saber began to implode on itself. Red Kyber crystal energy fired out of both ends before the entire weapon exploded vaporizing the Sith's arm up to the elbow and sent him flying backwards into a stone wall. His helmet was melting off and his dark garments smoking as he struggled to get up.

A wall of floating debris was held before Luke from the blast and he then sent it flying towards the Sith which held his remaining arm up forcing back as much of the shrapnel as possible. After a short force battle most of the rocks and metal made its way past the Sith's field and tore him to pieces.

Luke then pulled a sharp elongated rock from the ground beneath the Sith's shredded body and speared it vertically through his torso. Blood rained down the stone where it created a dark red puddle at the bottom. Rey fell from the force hold unconscious.

The TYE fighter returned for a second strafing run targeting Luke. Five rounds erupted all around him. One hit the statue doing no damage and the last Luke used the force to redirect it towards the fighter. It successfully hit its target exploding above and crashing into the ocean.

Luke walked over to Rey. He picked her up and brought her inside the ancient Jedi temple below. Down large stone stairs across a corridor and into a small room lit by a large yellow-orange Kyber crystal above where he laid her on a bed. Luke then went back to inspect the Millennium Falcon in hopes that RD-D2 and Chewy had survived the attack.

At the bottom of the hill Luke saw Chewy dragging the mangled droid away from the burning wreck. R2's legs had been blown off as well as some of the front paneling. It was still functional as the sounds of its beeps and Chewy's yells were heard from where Luke was near the top.

Luke wasn't sure of how to approach his old hairy friend. He might be met with hostility seeing as Solo and now the freighter have been lost to him. An idea quickly came to his mind and he force jumped down the side of the hill until he was next to the Falcon. Chewy froze while holding R2 upright and stared at the Jedi.

Using the force Luke manipulated a large section of the ocean water not far below and rose it above his head. Then he floated it above the ship and released it slowly so as not to further damage any parts. It poured through the massive burning hole on the roof and within moments the fire was distinguished. A few loud electrical bangs were heard inside and sparks flew out of the bottom where the rounds exited. R2's beeps increased in excitement at the sight then fell over with a burst of electrical static and smoke shot out from its exposed circuitry.

"Hello my old friends. Come. Let's see how Rey is doing." He walked off while R2 was lifted from the ground and floated along behind them.


End file.
